


Soda Pop

by DannyDanger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Modern, Modern AU, forming relationship, i wrote this in 1 day and im really proud, it's soft y'all, its soft, no keyblades only yearning, papou fruit soda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyDanger/pseuds/DannyDanger
Summary: Riku reflects as he and Sora spend a bit of time together, and Sora gets something that peaks Riku's interest.





	Soda Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @dannydangerzone on twitter I mostly do art

Sora was by far the brightest beam of light in Riku’s life, and sometimes this was a fact that constantly astounded him. He was kind, positive, and most of all had stayed by his side even when Riku thought he didn’t want him. 

...And not just because the teen was about to try to ride down the mall escalator with the boogie board he’d just purchased. Although that astounded him too. 

It was moments like these he’d reflect on their relationship, where Sora was doing either something amazing or incredibly stupid. It helped him to remember when they inevitably got into trouble that he still wholeheartedly loved him. 

It started when they were toddlers no doubt- There’s photo evidence of the two sleeping curled up tight at one of Sora’s mother’s parties, too tired from playing together to untangle. There was faint memories of a fifth birthday party, and stealing handfuls of cake together. His own mother liked reminding everyone who’d listen that it was not in fact, one of their birthday party, but another child they’d been invited to from pre-school. He’d always roll his eyes at that one, but it was nice to imagine this mischievous streak had a beginning. 

Growing up was mostly normal and pretty easy going. Living in an island town meant days were spent playing on sandy beaches and finding caves carved by the oceans and claiming it as their own. A secret place, safe from the world and all to their own. 

Things had started changing when Kairi moved to town. 

Now Riku loves Kairi. She was the sister he wished he had, and was absolutely a gem of a human being. He however, did not have this same feeling when they were kids. He was in fact what some people would call… jealous. Friend jealous. Envious? He couldn’t remember the exact word for it. But the moment Sora was doing everything she would ask, Riku could feel something nasty and angry in his chest. Even more so when he learned they’d gone into their secret place. It started something that he hates to admit ate him up for as long as it did. 

He ignored it for a very long time, and after a while he really did care about Kairi. It was hard not to, she started flourishing when she was with them, and he couldn’t help but grow to love her despite the nagging in his heart. Every now and then there’s still a tug in his heart-

And just like that Riku’s thoughts are interrupted. Sora has successfully surfed the escalator, and now Riku needs to mad dash down to him, seeing as a mall cop is heading right for him. It goes by like lightning and they’re running and laughing and looking only forward as they made their escape. 

No doubt parents would be called given that he knows the workers knew them and probably wouldn’t hesitate to rat them out. But it was fun, and to see Sora like he was now… every thought in his mind was gone.  
Sora was beaming and out of breath, but he looked in every way angelic. Ocean eyes and tanned freckled skin from years of running down the beach with him. The way his cheeks looked when he smiled always reminded him of a chipmunk, and his lips- 

“You okay? Do I have something on my face?” 

Riku’s concentration broke again, and he shook his head. “I’m fine just a lil’ worn out from running.” was his weak excuse, and Sora just rolled his eyes and slapped his back. 

“Then let’s get to the hideout- I wanna wait there until Mom’s cooled off.” 

Riku nodded, thankful Sora didn’t think too much on it. 

The hideout was very much just their secret place. Walls covered in childish drawings, but now filled with random things they’d collected over the years. He placed his bag of items from the mall against the car door they’d found washed up on the beach and had to fight Wakka over. That was a good day, where he defended Kairi and Sora from Wakka throwing sand. He distinctly remembered Tidus accidentally losing a tooth, but that was most definitely Sora’s doing.

It was a moment before anyone said anything, just the quiet noises of the ocean and wind through the cave making things serene. Sora shifted closer where they’d sat on the floor, and pulled something from his own bag. 

“I found this when we were shopping… can you believe it?” And it took a few minutes for Riku’s eyes to adjust to what he was being shown. 

It was can, brightly colored and almost encompassing the full rainbow just from the part he could see, but what really interested was the subject of the center. “Papou soda?” 

Sora laughed, and set it down. “Can you believe it? I didn’t know they made anything like this…” and Riku just smiled. 

“Probably local, just looking at it. I wonder what it tastes like. Probably awful.” 

Sora made a noise, as he picked it back up. He looked ready to say something, but gaped for a moment while obviously trying to find words. 

“I…. Do you wanna share it with me?” 

That made a nervous laugh leave Riku, but he sat a bit more upwards as his mind wandered to the local legend surrounding the fruit. 

“Share? Did you go and forget the story or do I need to stick your face in the drawing you and Kairi did?” He said, trying to tease Sora and maybe make the dull ache ebbing into his chest go away. 

Sora’s reaction however, only made it worse. 

“I- I mean-” And he looked away, and Riku could swear that Sora was turning red as his hand with the soda shook gently. “What if I do want you to… to…” 

Riku could feel red forming in his cheeks as well, and he sighed. The ache in his heart only got worse with each heartbeat, and it was quiet again. 

But this time Riku spoke up. He had to, to say something to relieve the ache in his heart.

“You don’t need me to make a promise with a fruit, or a soda, or whatever, you know…” He started, mouth drying out. “You… you couldn’t get rid of me if you wanted to.”

“Why would I ever want to!?”

Riku jumped at Sora’s sudden shout. He couldn’t say anything in return, and just looked down. Sora, in the meanwhile, scooted closer. 

“Riku I’d never want to get rid of you- You’re…” and he made a motion with his hands that Riku was for the moment avoiding looking at. “Even when you were being a jerk in middle school, I still wanted you close… you… you mean a lot to me.” 

Riku didn’t know what to say yet but he was more than thankful that Sora kept going. 

“You’re strong, and funny, and you’ve probably kept me from dying loads of times, and you’re so pretty and I just… I want… you. I want us.” 

Actually, Riku might be dead instead. He was frozen as Sora slowly got up, obviously embarrassed by his own outburst. 

“I… sorry, I shouldn’t have just unloaded that and-” 

But Riku finally used the same little part of his brain that Sora seemingly always ran off of, as he shot upwards from his spot, and took Sora’s hand and- 

He cannot believe he just kissed Sora but… No yeah, maybe he could. Go big or go home. He was running on Sora logic. 

It was, for lack of a better word, awkward. Neither of them were great kissers and Sora was shocked for half of it, so yeah. Awkward. But the minute Riku broke away, Sora was wrapping himself around the older boy and squeezing and babbling about how afraid he was that Riku wouldn’t feel the same. That he’d had so many talks with Kairi on what to do. That he’d loved him for so long and never quite known how to say it. That it hurt not to tell him that-

And it was right then that he realized that his own ache had turned warm. It was flooding his chest and just making him beam at Sora, and for once Sora got quiet, just staring up at him. And well, Riku couldn’t help it. 

“Do I have something on my face?” and the laugh that came from Sora only made the warmth grow. They stood for a bit just smiling and giggling and holding onto each other. Riku was so at peace and Sora was lighting up the room with how happy he was. It was a moment before they parted from the hug and were right back on the ground. 

But now Sora was squirming right into Riku’s lap and making him giggle, and the sound of soda being open, tasted, and immediately spat out was drowning out the ocean and the wind, and all the pain that was being washed away from yearning hearts into the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> I just... wanted to try writing again... please comment if i should maybe continue with this au-verse bc i sure do have ideas for it


End file.
